


After Dark

by Miss_Spectre



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: F/M, actually what they do is legal in some countries, setting after the movie, two lonely people stuck in a damn hotel room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre
Summary: Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller are left with - literally - nothing as both their families are dead.Seth isn't as much as a bastard and doesn't leave Kate all alone in the middle of the Mexican dessert.





	After Dark

_"Seth, do you want some company?"  
"Kate, do you know what El Rey is? Go home, Kate. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."_

He drove off in the red Porsche. Kate kicked the sand away and walked to the RV. She wasn't sure where to go now. What was even left? Going back to her home? Home. What was home without her family? She sighed. The pain of the loss hadn't kicked in, yet. It pretty damn sure would, though. Just as when her mother had died. If the crosses and the holy water hadn't killed the vampires, she would understand her father losing faith in god.  
She was still standing next to the RV when she heard the sound of the engine of the Porsche again.  
“Don't ask, just get in,” Seth looked at her, then at the empty seat next to him. Kate opened the door and got into the car. They drove silently, following the only street that lead through the dessert. After some time Seth turned on the radio. Some mellow blues music began to play. She wasn't sure why he'd come back.  
It was noon when they got to a motel. Seth checked them in and took the key for the room.  
“Take a shower,” he said when they got to the room. She nodded and walked to the bathroom. The motel was at least a bit better than the one her dad had chosen. The one, where Seth had taken them on this trip to hell. She closed the bathroom door behind herself, let her clothes fall to the ground and stepped under the shower. The water was pouring down on her, scalding hot. She hadn't noticed that she had begun to cry. But suddenly Seth stood in the bathroom, asking her wether she was okay.  
“Do I look like I'm okay?” Kate stepped out of the shower, looking at the man angrily, “my whole family died last night. Do you think, that I'm feeling _okay_?” She hissed at him.  
Seth was still cled in his clothes full of blood and dust, he looked worn out. To some extent Kate felt sorry for her reaction, but then again it was his fault. He had dragged them away. He had led them to this place full of undead monsters. Without him messing up her life, her family would still be alive.  
Seth was surprised. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her. Of course he knew that she couldn't be okay. He scolded himself for the stupid question, but what else was there ask? He felt bad about what happened, the pain of loosing his brother was still lingering inside his chest. He shook away his thoughts and looked at the girl. Only now he realised that she wasn't wearing anything.  
“Here,” he handed her a towel.  
“Leave me alone, please,” she asked him, her voice sounding seriously hurt now.  
Seth left the bathroom and sat down on the bed. He switched on the radio. More mellow blues music was pouring out of the speakers. He took off his shirt and his jeans and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. His gun was laying next to him. His chest was still aching. Why hadn't he noticed how wicked that plaxe was? Why had he agreed to meet there with the other gangster? And why died his brother but he didn't? Why was it that he was stuck now with the girl who lost her whole family as well? And what were they supposed to do now? He couldn't just return to the U.S. where his face was all over the news.  
Kate walked out of the bedroom, the towel wrapped around her lean body. She looked at Seth who had fallen asleep on the bed, his hand on his gun. He was only wearing his shorts. Against her better will her eyes wandered over his toned body. She noticed that his tattoo went from his arm way up to his neck. It fit him quite well.  
As she was quite tired and worn out herself she decided to lay down as well. Walking around the bed she closed the curtains of the small room and switched off the light.  
She crawled under the covers of the bed, throwing the wet towel on the ground. Kate fell instantly asleep. 

Seth woke up startled, expecting more vampires attacking him. He sighed, knowing that from now on those damned creatures would haunt him in his sleep. He looked around – the room was dark. Slowly he got up and walked over to the window, pulling the curtain aside. It was night. He gripped his gun harder. No, he didn't believe in vampires. But then again he knew what he'd seen. He knew what his brother had become. He knew what he had killed.  
And he knew that he shouldn't be scared – he was a Gecko after all.  
Equally slowly he walked back to the bed, crawling unter the blanket again. He still felt exhausted. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Seth looked at Kate. She was sleeping. Her brown hair surrounded her head perfectly, her rose lips looked incredibly soft. He thought of Richie. And the woman in the motel where they eventually picked up Kate's family. He could never understand why Richie did what he did.  
The radio was still playing music.  
_“He held her so close_  
_He asked about her dreams_  
_When a bullet from a passing_ car  
_Made the young girl scream”_

Kate yawned and opened her eyes. She found Seth looking at her.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, slightly alarmed, thinking of Richie and the way he had looked at her in the RV.  
“To be honest – I can't sleep;” Seth answered.

_“I thought these things_  
_Didn't happen anymore_  
_I thought all that blood_  
_Had been shed long ago_  
_Dark night, it's a dark night_  
_Dark night, it's a dark night”_

“What time is it?” Kate asked, turning around, to lay on her side, looking at Gecko.  
“Night,” he answered simply. An anxious look crept onto Kate's face.  
“Yeah, exactly,” Seth nodded.  
“Do you think there are more of them?” she sounded scared.  
“I have no fucking idea,” Gecko admitted, “but I hope we killed them all.. or at least scared them for good.”  
“What if we didn't?” Kate raised her hand, clasping the cross she wore on her necklace.  
“Well, then we gotta kill the rest of 'em, too, don't we?” Gecko tried to laugh lightly but it sounded forced.  
“You know that we won't be able to do that,” Kate sighed and met Seth's eyes, “perhaps – if they find us – it might be the best to just let them kill us, or turn us into vampires as well. We both lost everything, our family..” she sighed.  
“No, no one will kill me, not even one of these bastards,” Seth shook his head. But he knew that Kate was right – what was left now? The police was still hunting him, Richie was gone and there was – potentially – a flock of vampires that wanted him dead. Or undead. Seth turned around and switched on the lamp on the wooden nightstand. He took the bottle of whiskey he'd put on the nightstand and drank from it.  
“Want some, too?” he held the bottle towards Kate.  
“Mhm,” she mumbled and took it.  
The whiskey burnt when Kate swallowed it. But it also felt warm and tasted a bit like honey. She wasn't sure whether drinking was the right thing to do now – “Only sinners and godless men drink when they don't know what to do,” her dad used to say – but then again she couldn't really believe in the helping hands of God anymore. Why hadn't he saved her family? Why – and she was surprised about that thought – why had he taken away Richie who was Seth's only family? Perhaps I'm godless, she thought and took another sip from the bottle before handing it back to Seth. Their fingers touched when he took the bottle. She looked up and their eyes met. Seth's were a bright smaragd green, they were almost hypnoticing. “It's probably just the alcohol,” Kate thought. She felt a bit tipsy already.  
Seth took deep sips from the bottle. Leaning back on the headboard he looked at Kate and handed the bottle back to her. She sat up, too, and drank from the bottle. It was almost empty now.  
“Here, it's yours,” she gave it back to Gecko. He emptied the bottle and put it back on the nightstand.  
His green eyes wandered over Kate's face. She looked sad. Suddenly he felt sorry for her, actually they weren't in the same situation. He had lost his parents years ago, the sister he and Richie once had had died two years ago in a car accident. But he had never mourned their losses as he was too deeply involved into drug fights or hiding from the police. He always had to be strong (and taking care of Richie so he wouldn't get into trouble). But Kate? She was 16 – she probably had never had any hard times in her life. So losing her whole family was a hard hit, Gecko guessed.  
“What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?” Kate's question stopped his thoughts.  
“It's just, I'm really sorry, you know. I'm a bastard, told you that, but the plan never involved your family dying. My brother and I,” he coughed, “we only needed to get over the boarder, off the radar.”  
“That's quite the poor excuse, you know?”  
“Mhm, yes..” Seth didn't know what else to say. He felt kinda stuck. 

Kate felt tipsy. She looked at Seth. He rellay looked as if he meant what he just said, he really seemed to feel sorry about the whole situation. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but somehow she liked Seth. He seemed to be the sane part of the Gecko brothers. He also seemed to be the honest one.  
Thinking about it – and being totally honest – she had found him interesting since the first moment she saw him. Sure, he had been serious about his threat that he'd shoot her father, if she wouldn't finish changing her clothes within three minutes (although Kate was sure that Seth didn't wan't to kill her father, but rather preventing her from escaping through the bathroom window and calling the police). There was something about him. She still couldn't put her finger on it. She met his eyes and reached out her hand, her fingers tracing over the tattoo on Gecko's arm.


End file.
